Mewtwo VS Shadow
Mewtwo VS Shadow is the 63rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Mewtwo from the Pokémon series and the return of Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Mewtwo is voiced by Chris Niosi (Kirbopher) and Curtis Arnott (Takahata101) reprises his role as Shadow. Description The ultimate life forms from Pokemon and Sonic square off! It's a battle of awesome power, and pure edginess! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: With Death Battle, our combatants are always extraordinary in one way or another, whether their a superhero or a plumber. Boomstick: But these two are literally built to show up the rest of their kind, Mewtwo, the genetically engineered Pokémon... Wiz: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win....a Death Battle. Mewtwo Wiz: Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Dr. Fuji was working to create a brand new life form which would change the world. Boomstick: That's great and all, but he had something else in mind. Wiz: Fuji hoped his experiments would help him discover a way to resurrect the person he cherished most: his deceased daughter, Amber. Boomstick: With unlimited resources funded by mob money, he figured out how to clone his daughter's...ball of...consciousness. Because science. Wiz: But before he could finish, he had to create the most powerful Pokémon, a clone of the legendary Mew. Boomstick: And he named him...Mewtwo. Wiz: Yeah, Fuji wasn't very creative when it comes to naming, but when you can create a new life form with nothing but a fossilized eyelash, you know you're a master of genetic engineering, a field I'd love to get more experience in myself. Boomstick: Told you a thousand times, Wiz; you're not gonna alter my DNA! Wiz: (chuckles nervously) Wh-What are you talking about? I would never do that. Boomstick: Always watching, Wiz. Always. Wiz: Growing up in a test tube, Mewtwo's only companions were Fuji's other test subjects, including Amber herself, through some sort of psychic link. Boomstick: Amber taught Mewtwo about the sun, the moon, tears, and you know, life stuff. Oh, and also death, when she died for good right in front of him. Wiz: Worrying this may be too mentally traumatic for the still infant Mewtwo, Dr. Fuji's team erased all memory of her. Unfortunately, this left Mewtwo with a feeling of loss and confusion and no memories to explain why. Boomstick: With nothing else to do, Mewtwo decided to take out all his aggression on all of humanity. Then he turned some stupid kid into stone, a bunch of Pokémon cried, and Mewtwo figured out humans aren't so bad after all. Wiz: Mewtwo is one of the most powerful Psychic type Pokémon, defeating its foes with the power of its mind Boomstick: Hey, wait a minute. You keep calling him "it." Is Mewtwo a guy or a girl? Wiz: Well, neither. Technically, it's gender-less. Boomstick: Oh. How does it bang? Wiz: It doesn't. Boomstick: Bummer. Well, one thing's for sure, it's got balls... Wiz: Uh... Boomstick: Of ghost energy that blow holes in stadiums! Add an onslaught of undodgeable stars, multiple types of defensive shields, and a healing ability for when those shields don't quite cut it. Wiz: Alongside it's other abilities, Mewtwo's favorite move is Psychic, a powerful form of telekinesis. With it, Mewtwo can effortlessly send enemies as heavy as a five hundred pound Onix flying through the air. Boomstick: He can even make himself fly like a Zubat outta hell. Wiz: Also, it can augment it's melee combat with psychic energy, or occasionally a massive spoon. Boomstick: Would you say he sometimes...spoons his enemies? Wiz: No, nothing about Mewtwo is cuddly, especially when it uses Hyper Beam or Psi Strike, attacks so strong, they can incapacitate the toughest of Pokémon in a single hit. Boomstick: And when trouble comes a knockin', Mewtwo answers the door with a badass mega evolution. Wiz: Mewtwo is one of the few Pokémon capable of mega evolving without the assistance of a trainer, as Mega Mewtwo Y, it gains enormous boosts in strength, defense, and speed. Boomstick: Making Mewtwo powerful enough to fly into space while carrying a robot bug monster. Wiz: Fast enough to breach escape velocity, over twenty five thousand miles per hour, over thirty two times the speed of sound. Boomstick: So, really, really fast. Wiz: Mewtwo is so skilled in its psychic prowess, it can wipe specific memories from dozens of people at once. Boomstick: On top of all that, it can survive a massive amount of abuse, like the time it got double impaled by an alien Pokémon's tentacles, shouldn't they censor that? Wiz: It effortlessly defeated most of the Pokémon Champion's team, including a legendary Articuno, it also teleported an entire crater lake from the top of Mt. Quena, this lake is comparable to a similar body of water in the real world, Lake Quilotoa, which holds over 385 million tons of water. Boomstick: Wow, that's almost enough power to lift my ex-wife on buffet day. Wiz: Being a psychic Pokémon, Mewtwo is naturally weak to bug, ghost, and dark type damage, strange Dr. Fuji didn't pull that code out of his DNA, but whatever. Boomstick: Hey, you gotta have some sort of failsafe when your making the world's most powerful Pokémon. Wiz: Ah, yes, the ultimate failsafe against the most powerful psychic Pokémon...bugs! Boomstick: Oh, God, it's a Caterpie! Get it away, its ooky! Mewtwo: I was not born a Pokémon, I was created, and my creators have used and betrayed me, so I stand alone! (Giovanni runs as Mewtwo causes a massive explosion that destroys the facility he's being held in) Shadow (*Cues: Determination - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Wiz: Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Professor Gerald Robotnik, the grandfather of Sonic's forever-balding nemesis, worked to create a new life form which would change the world. '''Boomstick: It was called...Project Shadow, a covert government operation to discover the secret to immortality. Besides, y'know, like diet and exercise, 'cause fuck that!' Wiz: In Professor Gerald's case, specifically for his granddaughter Maria, who was dying as a result of Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. Boomstick: Now that I think about it, "Project Shadow" is a pretty scary name for a program that's all about curing diseases and saving humanity. Wiz: Maybe it has something to do with the program's secret packed with a hive mind alien race called the Black Arms...perhaps. Boomstick: Okay...so what do you get when you take immortality, the cure of all diseases, aliens, and put them all together to make the ultimate lifeform? You get... a hedgehog. (*Cues: Shadow the Hedgehog - E.G.G.M.A.N REMIX*) Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog was the first step toward a perfect future. And during his time in Gerald's space laboratory, Shadow and Maria grew very close. Boomstick: Until they were separated by a bullet. Turns out the governments of the world weren't too fond of all the evil alien business, so they stormed the place, captured Shadow, and killed Maria right in front of him. Fifty years later, Shadow escaped, and decided to take his revenge by just killing everyone! Until he remembered Maria's last words were pretty much 'Don't be a dick!', so he changed his mind. Wiz: Now on the side of good, Shadow dedicated himself to protecting the world from the forces of evil. Boomstick: Turns out, fighting the bad guys isn't too hard when you've got super strength, super speed, helped along by some awesome rocket shoes, and a bucket of deadly Chaos powers. Wiz: By channeling the potentially unlimited power of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can enhance physical attacks, heal over time, and strike with powerful energy blasts, and with the power of Chaos Control, he can warp through space and distort time, slowing it down to a crawl, or with enough power, freezing it completely. Boomstick: He's got so much power, he can only contain it all with two inhibitor rings around his wrists, unless he gets all seven Chaos Emeralds, which he can use to transform into a Super Saiya....Shadow, Super Shadow, yeah. As Super Shadow, he is completely invulnerable, can move at the speed of light, and has unlimited access to the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Wiz: Enough power to stop the Space Colony ARK's collision with Earth, and to teleport a giant comet the size of a city. Assuming this rock is half hollow, and using the density of concrete as a minimum base, this Black Comet must weigh at least 915 million tons. Boomstick: Even without his super form, Shadow is powerful enough to wipe out an entire alien fleet in one blast, fast enough to reach hypersonic speeds, and strong enough to play tug of war with a giant space monster who was so big, he uses a planet a tenth the size of our moon as a chair. Naturally, when you've got this much power, your probably a cocky dick. Wiz: Yes, Shadow is excessively overconfident in his abilities, also, he has a terrible memory. Boomstick: This guy's spent most of his life wondering who the hell he is, and even when he does remember, he usually winds up losing his memories later, anyway. To be fair, if I fell from outer space, and all I lost were my memories, I'd consider it a really good day. I mean, I lose them from just falling over at the bar. Wiz: That's probably not because of the fall, also, we can't forget that the Super Shadow form only lasts so long. Boomstick: Then again, when you move at light speed and have control over space and time, who cares about time limits? Wiz: Not usually a problem for the ultimate lifeform. Shadow: Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of Chaos Control, a normal creature like yourself doesn't stand a chance against me. Death Battle Shadow walks through a wooded area, in which we see various Pokémon, a flock of Pidgey fly overhead, and a Skitty pokes out of the bushes as he passes by. Shadow sees a cave and enters it, we see Mewtwo secretly watching him. Shadow stops and looks around, but sees nothing, he continues on and sees a pedestal with the green Chaos Emerald on it, a flock of Zubat's fly around it, one approaches it. Shadow: Get away! He throws an energy blast, but Mewtwo teleports in front of the Zubat and deflects it. Mewtwo: You are not welcome here, leave this place. Shadow: What's your problem, freak? He charges his hands with energy. Mewtwo: I know not it's name, but it is black, red, and very annoying. He pulses with an energy aura. FIGHT! Shadow charges, Mewtwo forms a shield to block the attack, Shadow tries several more times, but can't penetrate, he leaps and fires energy blasts, but Mewtwo uses his psychic abilities to reflect them back, which Shadow dodges, except for one, which sends him flying back, Mewtwo teleports behind him and uses a giant spoon to knock him to the ground. Shadow pulls out the red Chaos Emerald. Shadow: This'll stop you! Mewtwo: Another gem? What's he doing? Shadow: Chaos... Mewtwo: I must know! He reads Shadow's mind, we see flashes of various things, such as Maria, and his Super Shadow form. Mewtwo: No! Shadow: Control! He freezes Mewtwo and leaps, kicking him in the back of the head, he then leaps and grabs the green emerald, he then unfreezes Mewtwo, who falls to the ground. Shadow then uses all the emeralds to become Super Shadow. He laughs. Shadow: Good try, monster, but you're done! He creates a huge wave of energy. Mewtwo: Too...much... We cut outside, where the energy explodes upwards, a purple orb flies up, Shadow follows, we see the orb is Mewtwo, who has mega evolved to Mega Mewtwo Y. The two clash in the sky, creating bright flashes. Shadow: Chaos... Mewtwo: Not this time... Shadow: Contro... Mewtwo uses his psychic power on him before he finishes, there is a pause, he looks around. Shadow: Maria...wait, where am I? Oh my God, I'm glowing! Why am I glowing?! He changes back to normal. Mewtwo: Sayonara. Mewtwo summons the spoon and knocks Shadow away. Shadow: Screw you! Mewtwo then impales Shadow with the spoon, and his body falls into the water and sinks. Mewtwo hovers over it. KO! Mewtwo hovers in the cave with the Chaos Emeralds around him, while several Carvanha gather around Shadow's corpse. Results Boomstick: You know, Wiz, when we started Death Battle, I don't think we ever expected to see someone die by spoon. Wiz: Yeah, Shadow may have had the advantage in pure speed and power, but this time, brain defeated brawn. Boomstick: Mewtwo got the rundown on all Shadow's abilities simply by reading his mind, giving it the knowledge it needed to counter or avoid crazy powers like Chaos Control. Wiz: Ultimately, there was nothing really stopping Mewtwo from just taking over Shadow's mind, and it's impressive durability and healing power bought it enough time to do so. Boomstick: Pretty hard to win a fight when your opponent can make you forget what your doing and who you are in an instant. Wiz: Shadow has been mind controlled before, and has always relied on outside help to recover, even while Super Shadow was physically invulnerable, this form didn't protect his mind, like that time he fell from space, and then the worst game ever happened. Boomstick: Yeah, Shadow was gonna lose, spooner or later. Wiz: The winner is Mewtwo. Trivia * This battle is most likely being done to commemorate Pokémon's 20th and Sonic the Hedgehog's 25th anniversary. ** The timing of the episode being released live coincides with the Pokémon National Championships, which also began on July 1st. * This is the fifth time a Pokémon has appeared on Death Battle. **However, if Red is taken into account, this will also be the sixth time a Pokémon character has appeared. **This is also the first time a Pokémon has defeated an opponent who wasn't also a Pokémon. *This will be the fourth Death Battle episode to feature a returning combatant (In this case Shadow the Hedgehog). The last three were Leonardo VS Zitz, Batman VS Captain America and Pokémon VS Digimon. **This does not count Goku VS Superman 2. *This is the sixth time a Sonic Character has appeared on Death Battle. *This is the first Nintendo VS Sega themed episode that isn't also a Mario VS Sonic themed episode. *This is the fifth time that two Anti-Heroes have been pitted against each other, the four before it being Vegeta VS Shadow, Kratos VS Spawn, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, and Dante VS Bayonetta. *Both Mewtwo and Shadow have fought Vegeta in an episode of Death Battle, although Mewtwo's fight was an April Fools joke. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Death battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Donimation Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles